Marge Simpson
Summary Marge Simpson is one of the main protagonists of the animated sitcom series, The Simpsons. She is a loving mother to her son Bart, and her daughters Lisa and Maggie. As well, married to her husband Homer Simpson. She is a stay at home mom often acts as the voice of reason and logic when her husband or the town, in general, is getting into strange or stupid situations. She is generally very loving towards her kids and husband and is willing to almost anything to protect and help them. She is an extremely dedicated and hard worker. Whether she is working at home, taking a job as a police officer, or helping her children. She always puts her best effort into anything she does. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Marjorie Jacqueline Simpson Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Female Age: 36 Classification: Human, Mother, Wife Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Martial Arts (Trained in many forms of combat, Easily beat a professional Boxer/Wrestler, Was a trained officer), Acrobatics, Teleportation (shown here and here), Weapon Mastery (Is proficient when using firearms), Natural Weaponry with her hair, Vehicular Mastery (Is an extremely skilled driver), Social Influencing (Has talked the entire town of Springfield out of their harmful deeds on a few occasions, as seen in episodes such as The Boys of Bummer), Attack Reflection (Used so much hairspray that her hair deflected a bullet), Enhanced Senses (Hearing. In the movie, she heard a wrecking ball slightly graze an EPA Van while inside. Also heard Lisa's saxophone from hundreds of meters away), Extrasensory Perception (Can see ghosts), Resistance to Electricity (Took electric shocks strong enough to cause the power across buildings to flicker. Also took electric shocks that caused Springfield's power to flicker) and Sleep Manipulation (Got shot by several tranquilizers and refused to fall asleep as there was too much work to do) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Much stronger than Bart and Homer, knocked out Snake who is stronger than Homer. Overpowered a hurricane that was strong enough to lift a bowling alley, Knocked out an inmate by using her hair) | At least Building level+ (Easily dominated a bar full of people who are comparable to Homer, including a group of soldiers) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than Homer, Comparable to Tony and his goons who blocked and dodged Shurikens, Moved a bit to avoid a bullet, Blitzed a Professional Boxer) | Supersonic (Fought an entire bar filled with several people at once, Superior to Homer), likely higher (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Casually lifted and threw a motorcycle, pulled her entire family from a tornado, comparable to Homer) | Class 100 (Much stronger than she was before, casually lifted a large jukebox, casually overpowered several people comparable to Homer) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ | At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Can take hits from Homer and is comparable to him) | At least Building level+ (Had several people comparable to Homer tackle her and was completely unharmed) Stamina: Very high (Has been able to stay up for days working without any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: A Pistol, hairspray Intelligence: Above Average (Marge is trained in several forms of fighting including boxing and martial arts, as well was shown to be rather smart when going to school, and having an extremely accurate memory) Weaknesses: Prefers to be nonviolent Key: In her base | After working out Others Notable Victories: Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Nicole's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Chelshia (Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls) Chelshia’s profile (Speed was equalized, Marge didn’t have her pistol) Vulture (Marvel Comics) Vulture's Profile (Speed Equalized. Marge had her pistol and second key used.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:The Simpsons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Parents Category:Comedy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Police Officers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Married Characters Category:20th Century Fox Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Acrobats Category:Boxers Category:Weapon Users Category:Drivers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users